Society is becoming increasingly aware of a need to take care of the environment. Reducing litter and recycling are some ways humans can reduce their impact on the environment. Waste and/or recycling containers are often set up in public places to facilitate recycling and reducing litter. Sometimes, there is a need to sort between waste and different types of recyclable materials. For this purpose, multiple waste and/or recycling containers might be set up, each container intended to be used for a different type of refuse or recyclable material. For example, there might be one container for paper, another for glass, another for plastics and another for non-recyclable refuse.